britneyspearsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
From the Bottom of My Broken Heart
"From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" é uma canção gravada pela cantora estadunidense Britney Spears para seu primeiro álbum de estúdio, Baby One More Time (1999). Foi lançado em 15 de dezembro de 1999, pela Jive Records, como o quinto e último single do álbum. Depois que Spears gravar uma canção não utilizada por Toni Braxton e enviá-la através de Larry Rudolph para várias gravadoras, os executivos da Jive Records comentaram que era muito raro ouvir alguém tão jovem que pode entregar conteúdo emocional e apelo comercial, nomeando a cantora para trabalhar com o produtor Eric Foster White. A balada teen pop foi escrita e produzida por White e apresenta Spears cantando sobre a perda de um primeiro amor e como romper pode ser difícil. "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" recebeu opiniões diversificadas dos críticos da música, com algumas chamando-o de um sucesso e competente como single, mas normal como uma "canção que se refere apenas a beijar e nada mais". "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" alcançou um sucesso moderado, atingindo à posição 37ª na Austrália e 23ª na Nova Zelândia. Através de importações, a canção conseguiu um pico de número 174 no Reino Unido. Nos Estados Unidos, "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" alcançou o número 14 na Billboard Hot 100, e 17 no Pop Songs, sendo posteriormente certificada como Disco de platina pela Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) em 28 de março de 2000, pela venda de 1.000.000 unidades físicas do single. Foi o oitavo single físico mais vendido da década de 2000 no país. Um vídeo da música que a acompanha, dirigido por Gregory Dark, foi lançado em 17 de dezembro de 1999. Ele retratou Spears arrumando seus pertences enquanto ela prepara-se para se mudar para um lugar longe de casa, e se sentindo chateada porque ela sabe que vai perder seu primeiro amor. O vídeo foi tema de controvérsia entre a imprensa, que criticou a cantora para a contratação de um cineasta adulto para dirigir seu vídeo. Um representante de Spears comentou que eles só estavam conscientes do trabalho de Dark. A cantora cantou "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" em algumas apresentações ao vivo, inclusive nos Grammy Awards 2000, em um medley com "...Baby One More Time", e em três de suas turnês. Um remix foi feito por Hex Hector para promover a canção, mas é incompleto. Antecedentes Em junho de 1997, Spears estava em negociações com Lou Pearlman para se juntar ao grupo pop feminino Innosense. Lynne pediu a um amigo da família e advogado de entretenimento, Larry Rudolph, a sua opinião e apresentou uma fita de Spears cantando, em um karaokê, uma música de Whitney Houston, junto com algumas fotos. Rudolph decidiu que queria lançar-lhe para gravar com gravadoras; portanto, ela precisava de uma demo profissional. Ele enviou a Spears uma canção não utilizado de Toni Braxton; ela ensaiou por uma semana e gravou seus vocais em um estúdio com um engenheiro de som. Spears viajou para Nova York com a demo e reuniu-se com executivos de quatro gravadoras, retornando para Kentwood no mesmo dia. Três das gravadoras a rejeitou, argumentando o público queria bandas pop, como os Backstreet Boys e as Spice Girls, e que ela "não ia ser outra Madonna, outra Debbie Gibson, ou outra Tiffany." Duas semanas depois, os executivos da Jive Records retornaram chamadas para Rudolph. [ 1 ] O vice-presidente sênior do setor A&R da Jive, Jeff Fenster, falou sobre a audição de Spears, dizendo que "É muito raro ouvir alguém nessa idade que possa entregar conteúdo emocional e apelo comercial. ... Para qualquer artista, a motivação é extremamente importante. E a Britney tem isso." [ 2 ] Eles a nomearam para trabalhar com o produtor Eric Foster White durante um mês, que teria deixado a voz "mais baixa e fofa distintamente, e inequivocamente Britney". [ 3 ] Depois de ouvir o material gravado, o presidente Clive Calder ordenou um álbum completo. [ 2 ] [ 4 ] "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" foi escrito por Eric Foster White, para o álbum de estréia de Spears, ... Baby One More Time (1999). Spears gravou seus vocais para a canção em 1997 no 4MW East Studios, em Nova Jersey, e na Battery Studios, na Cidade de Nova Iorque. Dan Petty tocou a guitarra, enquanto o baixo foi tocado por Andy Hess. A canção foi, mais tarde, mixada por White e Chris Trevett, enquanto os vocais de apoio foram fornecidos por Spears, Angie Simmons, Don Philip e Andrew Fromm [ 5 ] Foi lançado em 15 de dezembro de 1999 como o quinto e último single de ...Baby One More Time. [ 6 ] Composição "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" foi produzido por Eric Foster White. [ 5 ] Descrito por Spears como uma balada "soulful", [ 9 ] tem influência do teen pop e dura cinco minutos e dez segundos. [ 10 ] [ 11 ] Chuck Taylor da Billboard observou que a cantora "volta-se para o lado triste" na faixa, com suas letras que falam sobre a perda de um primeiro amor e como romper pode ser difícil. [ 7 ] Quando a música começa, Spears declara: "Never look back', we said/How was I to know I'd miss you so?/Loneliness up ahead, emptyness behind/Where do I go?" [ 8 ] Durante o refrão, ela percebe que ela perdeu seu verdadeiro amor, afirmando: "From the bottom of my broken heart, even though time may find me somebody new/You were my real love, I never knew love, till there was you." [ 7 ] De acordo com a partitura publicada em musicnotes.com pelo Universal Music Publishing Group, "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" é composta em uma tonalidade de sol maior e está situado em um compasso do tempo comum, com um lento andamento de 76 batidas por minuto. Recepção da crítica "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" recebeu comentários mistos, em sua maioria positiva, por parte de críticos de música. Amanda Murray do Sputnikmusic considerou a música competente, mas não um single extraordinário. [ 16 ] Kyle Anderson, da MTV, criticou sua letra, considerando-o como "outra balada com uma enorme referência à beijos, mas nada mais." [ 17 ] Caryn Ganz da Rolling Stone chamou "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" de "mais um hit" de ...Baby One More Time, junto com "Sometimes" e "(You Drive Me) Crazy". [ 18 ] A canção foi a faixa favorita do Allmusic na revisão do álbum por Stephen Thomas Erlewine, que elogiou-o junto com os outros singles do álbum, dizendo: "...Baby One More Time tem sua parcela de enchimento bem trabalhado, mas os singles, combinado com carisma crescente de Britney, fazem deste um bonito grande pedaço de suavidade". [ 19 ] O autor David Gauntlett considerou sua letra como "piegas", e notou que a faixa foi "vista como menos interessante e relevante fãs, embora eles claramente gostaram canção também." [ 20 ] Videoclipe Antecedentes e sinopse Jive Records encomendou um videoclipe para a canção a ser dirigido por Gregory Dark. De acordo com Dark, a gravadora contratou-o com a intenção de suavizar a imagem de colegial travessa de Spears de "... Baby One More Time", e afirmou que eles "queriam um vídeo muito mais focado na história, sem dança, sério e emocional. " [ 31 ] Ele afirmou ainda que, durante as filmagens, "Eu brincava com ela para que ela pudesse relaxar e se sentir confortável nas gravações, o que Britney Spears é totalmente ao contrário naquele momento." [ 31 ] O vídeo foi produzido por FM Rocks Production Company. [ 32 ] [ 33 ] O vídeo mostra Spears arrumando seus pertences, enquanto ela prepara-se para ir embora de casa Ela está chateada porque sabe que vai perder seu primeiro amor. Ao longo do vídeo, cenas do passado do casal também são vistas, enquanto alternam com cenas de Spears sentada em um balanço de pneu. Uma cena do casal mostra eles subindo em um moinho de vento, onde Spears também canta a música. Spears também aparece de pé em frente a um cartaz que diz "Bem-vindo a Cedar Molas Gardens" semelhante ao videoclipe de "Lucky". Antes do final do vídeo, Spears está esperando um ônibus no ponto, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, seu primeiro amor está se dirigindo para ir vê-la uma última vez. No entanto, no momento em ele finalmente chega lá, Spears havia entrado no ônibus e o deixado para trás. [ 34 ] Recepção Performances ao vivo "From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart" foi performada pela primeira vez na primeira turnê de Spears, ...Baby One More Time Tour.20 Depois do seu lançamento como single, Spears performou a canção em um medley com "...Baby One More Time" no 42º Grammy Awards. Spears estava vestindo uma gola e uma saia cheia de tule no início da apresentação, enquanto os dançarinos a cercava com enormes leques. Depois de cantar a versão com menos tempo da canção, ela levou alguns segundos para se trocar e vestir um macacão vermelho (com recortes laterais) e surgiu por trás do palco para performar "...Baby One More Time".21 Jocelyn Vena da MTV incluiu o desempenho em sua lista de Top 10 Melhores Performances de Spears na TV. [ 41 ] Spears também performou a canção em sua turnê de 2000, Crazy 2K Tour, onde os dançarinos escolheram um garoto da platéia e o convidou para subir no palco,22 enquanto Spears dedicava a performance de "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" para o garoto.23 No mesmo ano, a canção foi performada na Oops!... I Did It Again World Tour. Vestindo jeans e uma blusa laranja brilhante,24 ela tocou uma versão acústica da música com o guitarrista Skip.25 Spears também apresentou "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" e "Born to Make You Happy" na Disney Canal in Concert em 1999. As apresentações foram gravadas e incluídas na primeira versão home vídeo de Spears, Time Out with Britney Spears. [ 46 ] A canção também foi realizada no programa de televisão Good Morning America em 07 de janeiro de 2000, juntamente com ...Baby One More Time. Faixas e formatos Créditos Créditos de "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" são adaptados do encarte de ...Baby One More Time. [ 5 ] *Britney Spears - vocais *Eric Foster White - mixagem de áudio, produtor, compositor *Chris Trevett - mixagem de áudio *Dan Petty - guitarra *Andy Hess - baixo, guitarra Referências }} |option2=Letra | "Never look back," we said How was I to know I'd miss you so? Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind Where do I go? And you didn't hear All my joy through my tears All my hopes through my fears Did you now, still I miss you somehow From the bottom of my broken heart There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know You were my first love, You were my true love From the first kisses to the very last rose From the bottom of my broken heart Even though time may find me somebody new You were my real love, I never knew love 'Til there was you From the bottom of my broken heart "Baby," I said, "Please stay. Give our love a chance for one more day" We could have worked things out Taking time is what love's all about But you put a dart through my dreams Through my heart And I'm back where I started again Never thought it would end From the bottom of my broken heart There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know You were my first love, You were my true love From the first kisses to the very last rose From the bottom of my broken heart Even though time may find me somebody new You were my real love, I never knew love 'Til there was you From the bottom of my broken heart You promised yourself But to somebody else And you made it so perfectly clear Still I wish you were here now From the bottom of my broken heart There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know You were my first love, You were my true love, From the first kisses to the very last rose From the bottom of my broken heart Even though time may find me somebody new You were my real love, I never knew love 'Til there was you From the bottom of my broken heart "Never look back," we said, How was I to know I'd miss you so? }} }} Categoria:Canções Categoria:Singles Categoria:Canções de ...Baby One More Time Categoria:Singles de ...Baby One More Time